Comfort
by Rainbow Dust
Summary: Marlene/Sirius. Oneshot! Read and review? :


Comfort

Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon

_She sat there on top of the hill, in the grass, staring at the something on the ground, he never knew what exactly. _

_"Marlene!" James was the one to yell and she looked up and noticed them, right away there was like a happy fire was built in her eyes and the smile on her face grew bigger as she stood up._

_"You are here! Just wait a second I'll be right down!" she said and hurried down the hill, she had a bit of trouble of picking her way which made Sirius laugh as she stumbled down, in the end she just ran for it, not caring if she almost fell until she got down to the bottom and flew herself on both of them causing them all to stumble and fall._

* * *

><p>Now it was all different but yet so the same, even though many years had passed; She sat on the handle on the top of the stairs to her house and waited for him, she got that same fire in her eyes and the same smile as she noticed him.<p>

"Sirius!" she exclaimed and got of the stair-handle and rushed down the stairs, her dress flying around her legs.

He stood still and watched her, not even with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>"You have <em>no _idea how much I missed you!" she breathed out as she got of them both and dusted her summerdress. _

_"We missed you too." Sirius said with a laugh and she smiled again, grabbing both their hands and pulled them towards her house. "Common! Tea is probably ready." and then she had pulled them up the long stairs of the McKinnon residence._

"I missed you!" she smiled as she reached the final step, but he again did not move or say anything.

"Sirius?" she asked and walked closer to him, pausing with each step.

"What's up?" she asked as she walked close enough to reach for his hand.

_The thirteen year old blonde flung her hands around each boys' neck. "Now how has your summer been? My summer has been unbelievably boring I tell you." _

_"Well we missed you of course." said James with a laugh and Sirius nodded._

* * *

><p>"Common," she grasped for his hand and intertwined their fingers. "We should make some dinner or something, should we expect James and Lily too?" she asked as she stepped on the first step of the stairwell.<p>

He still stayed silent knowing if he said anything he'd probably break down.

* * *

><p><em>"How are you parents?" Marlene asked as they took a seat on the couch in the McKinnon living room.<em>

_"Mum wants you to come over some time." James answered._

_Marlene laughed "I will, I promise you that! I love your parents." she then turned to Sirius. _

_"My parents are ... like usually." he answered shortly._

_She sighed "Self-intrested bastards?" she asked with a sweet voice that caused him to laugh._

_"Pretty much." _

* * *

><p>"Sirius?" her voice was growing worried now. "What's going on?" she opened the door to the house and dragged him in.<p>

"I-" he stumbled with the words.

"You what?" she pushed getting annoyed now.

"They're dead." he managed out.

* * *

><p><em>"I think my mum and dad are having problems though," said the thirteen year old boy with the glasses.<em>

_"What kind of problems?" the blonde asked surprised._

_"Well... dad is an auror you know, and mum a healer and one time he came home badly hurt and asked her to come with him - he was on a mission and they had a huge row about how he was putting his life in danger." James shrugged. _

_Marlene nodded but Sirius stayed silent. _

_"I don't want my parents to die." James said in a low voice and looked down._

_Marlene sighed "I know love, me neither." _

_Sirius still stayed silent and had to stiff his: _I wish mine would.

* * *

><p>"Who?" Marlene managed to choke up.<p>

"Dorea and Charlus."

"No." Marlene said "No. No. No. No - Dorea and Charlus Potter are not - No! I .. I mean what about the baby? He.. she.. _it _isn't even born yet and Lily and James - oh my god James.." she blabbered out and didn't even notice right away she was crying.

Sirius found himself not able to say anything once again, he just watched the girl fall apart in front of his eyes and there was nothing he could do.

* * *

><p><em>The only thirteen years old girl stood up from the her couch and sat down in the middle of the couch both her friends were sitting in so she was sitting in between them, she put a hand on each of their thighs. <em>

_"Whatever happens at least we have each other." she said and smiled and it was amazing how those words could bring all of them such comfort. _

* * *

><p>He hated himself for it, hated that he couldn't do anything to make her feel better, that he could just watch her fall apart when she could always comfort him.<p>

"I'm sorry," he choked up thought he wasn't sure for what he was apologizing for.

She looked up at him and then walked towards him and lay her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

And for a minute he felt _safe _and he felt the _comfort _that he never seemed to be able to give her, and all he could think of and _hope _of was that she could feel it all too, the safeness, the comfort and that she would believe that everything would be okay.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's short and not really about anything, but oh well :P

Review?


End file.
